


Imperfect Reflections

by Featherwalk



Series: Imperfect Reflections -Final Fantasy VII- [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherwalk/pseuds/Featherwalk
Summary: Barret and his rag-tag band of misfits from the slums are on a mission to rid the Planet of Shinra once and for all, but this time, there's no iconic SOLDIER giving them a hand.
Series: Imperfect Reflections -Final Fantasy VII- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562770





	Imperfect Reflections

### disclaimer

I (Obviously) do not own Final Fantasy VII and do not claim ownership of any characters or properties thereof. This is a work of fan fiction, and should not be sold or distributed for monetary gain by myself or anyone else.

That said, any material or prose entered in this collection of documents that isn't directly owned by Square Enix is my own personal intellectual property and will be treated as such...

yada yada

# THE GOOD STUFF

Imperfect Reflections is a thought experiment that actually finds its roots in Kingdom Hearts. The idea came to me while engaging in Forum RP in relation to KH. The KH canon assigns new backstories to iconic FF characters, including Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, and Tifa Lockheart. And yet, some vagueness in these new backstories leads many KH sites to offer Final Fantasy worlds as an option.

So I started thinking about what the "world" of "Midgar" might look like if the aforementioned characters, who are central to its plot, are wholly absent. Would the other characters remaining shine brighter? would they come into play at all? how far back in the timeline would we begin to experience changes? I have asked and am still asking myself these interesting questions, but for my first installment, which I will be posting soon, our adventure will begin just as we remember it...

With a Bombing Mission.


End file.
